If It's Only A Dream
by hyuniee
Summary: "Jika seandainya ini hanyalah mimpi, cepat bangunkan dari tidurku yang panjang ini. Tapi ini bukanlah mimpi, ini semua kenyataan pahit yang harus kuterima. melihat kau pergi meninggalkanku sendiri, tanpamu." BangHim


Nama : Hunhun

Title : If It's Only A Dream

Genre : Boy x Boy, Hurt, Sad, Angst, Au, Yaoi

Length : Oneshoot

Main Cast : BangHim

.

.

Hai aku kembali lagi dengan FF keduaku, hanya singkat saja sih. Alur tak jelas, typo betebaran dimana-mana, abstrak, membingungkan.

cerita asli dari otak saya,

cast milik TS enter and their parent's.

Jangan lupa di review ^^

**Happy reading**

Tak pernah kuketahui malam itu...

Terakhir kalinya, kau memanggil namaku dengan manja...

Jemari lentikmu yang memebelai surai rambutku dengan lembut...

Memelukku dengan eratnya...

Menciumku dengan nafsu...

Semua yang kita lakukan pada malam itu yang terakhir kalinya ku dapatkan. Setelah malam yang indah itu berganti dengan pagi yang kelam. Seandainya diriku tidak melepaskanmu begitu saja. Pasti hal seperti itu tidak akan terjadi menimpa dirimu.

Yang terakhir kali kulihat hanya punggungmu saat dirimu keluar dari apartemenku. Dalam benakku sangat ingin sekali mengejarmu dan menarik dirimu kembali ke dalam dekapanku agar kau tak pergi jauh dariku. Namun, egoku yang terlalu tinggi hingga tidak mengejar dirimu saat itu.

Setelah lama kau pergi, entah kenapa hati merasa tidak tenang. Terus saja memikirkan dirimu, ingatan tentang dirimu terus berputar didalam benakku. Ku buang jauh-jauh egoku saat itu, ku mencoba menghubungimu. Namun yang kudapat tidak seperti yang kuharapkan, kau sama sekali tidak mengangkat telephonemu. Sungguh ini semakin membuatku sangat takut. tiba-tiba saja terbesit pikiran negative dalam otakku, kutepis pikiranku jauh-jauh. Aku tidak ingin apa yang kupikirkan menjadi kenyataan, ku tidak akan pernah memaafkan diriku jika hal itu sampai terjadi.

Sudah berkali-kali mencoba menghubungimu, tapi hasilnya nihil. Ku coba tenanngkan pikiranku, berpikir akan kemanakah jika aku adalah kakinya. "taman itu.." kulangkah kaki dengan cepat menuju taman itu yang lumayan cukup jauh dari apartemenku. Sebelum sampai di sana, langkahku berhenti di sebuah jalan raya dekat taman ini, tedapat banyak kerumanan orang-orang, Namun tak kuhiraukan apa itu. saat akan melangkahkan kakiku, tiba-tiba saja hatiku berkata untuk jangan pergi.

"hei kasian sekali dia... apa dia meninggal?"

"iya kasian dia, entahlah. padahal masih muda tapi sudah seperti ini..."

Suara-suara itu membuatku menjadi semakin takut mendengarnya. Ku rubah jalanku menuju ke tempat kerumanan itu. dan apa yang kulihat di sana, hati bagaikan tertusuk ribuan jarum. Hatiku hancur berkeping dengan siapa yang kulihat sekarang. terkejut melihat dirimu yang tergelatak dengan darah yang berlumuran di kepalamu. Saat itu juga ku dekap dirimu, "channie.."

"yak siapapun itu cepat panggil ambulan.." teriaku. Sesaat kulihat ada yang menelephone ambulan.

"bbaang.. kau kah itu?" tanyamu dengan suaramu yang tedengar parau.

"ne.. bertahanlah sebentar lagi ambulan akan datang." Kataku sambil menggengam tanganmu dengan sangat erat.

"bbanng, maaf untuk yang tadi pagi.. ahh... gukkie,saranghaeyo." itu Kalimat terakhirmu sebelum akhirnya kau menutup matamu.

"andwae, buka matamu.. ku mohon bertahanlah.." tangisku pecah seketika mendengar kata-katamu. Akhirnya ambulanpun tiba dengan cepat, dan langsung segera membawa tubuhmu ke rumah sakit. Sesampainya disana, kau langsung di bawa ke ruang operasi.

Pintu ruang itu terbuka setelah 15 menit ku menunggu. Dokterpun akhirnya keluar, entah saat melihat wajahnya yang sedih membuatku samakin takut akan hasilnya.

"dok, bagaimana dengannya? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Dia selamatkan, dok?"

"kami minta maaf tuan. Kami sudah melakukan yang semaksimal mungkin untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya. Namun, karena terlalu banyak darah yang di keluarkan. Membuatnya kehabisan banyak darah di dalam tubuhnya." Katanya membuat hatiku terguncang hebat, kakiku terasa sangat lemas tak sanggup menopang tubuhku.

"andwae andwea... himchan-ah, jangan pergi. Aku membutuhkanmu.. hiks.." tangisku semakin menjadi-jadi. Tak peduli pandangan orang-orang yang melihatku dengan kasian.

.

.

.

Kini, aku berdiri di depan batu yang bertulis namamu. Terukir namamu di tempat peristirahatan terakhirmu. Aku tersenyum miris saat menaburi bunga-bunga inin di atas makammu. "himchan-ah, ini semua bukan salahmu, Ini salahku. Seharusnya aku mencegahmu keluar, maka pasti aku masih bisa melihat seyummu yang indah. Aku tidak akan bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri setelah ini. channie nado saranghae." Ucapku meninggalkan tempat ini jauh.

"Jika seandainya ini hanyalah mimpi, cepat bangunkan tidurku. Tapi ini bukan mimpi, ini semua kenyataan pahit yang harus kuterima." ku coba untuk melepasmu pergi. namun,...

.

**.**

**END**


End file.
